This invention relates to token operated sound reproducing devices enabling manual selection of program material. More particularly, this invention relates to devices of this type in which the program selections are recorded on magnetic tape housed in a conventional eight-track tape cartridge and are reproduced with a tape player unit.
Coin operated audio reproduction devices are known in which the program material is recorded on conventional eight-track stereo cartridge tape in the form of four pairs of program tracks providing a stereo reproduction capability. Some reproducing devices of this type employ unique electro-mechanical designs which are expensive to fabricate, complex in design, and expensive to service. Some devices require such a large physical size as to be impractical for installation in most locations. Other devices employ a single conventional eight-track tape cartridge player and, while found satisfactory for some applications, suffer from one or more disadvantages which tend to limit their use.